


As If You Had The Choice

by WaitAThousandYears



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Being and indecisive little shit, Drabble, Learn how to stand up for yourself, Other, Quit yer bitchin, all of the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitAThousandYears/pseuds/WaitAThousandYears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The inner ramblings of pissed off computer geek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As If You Had The Choice

You know, I'm quite sick of Kira.  
He's all I've hearing about for five years now.

'Kira did this', 'Kira killed this guy', 'I think Kira is this guy'.

Well, I think that Kira is a worthless pile of shit that I've wasted a good portion of my life trying to find for absolutely no reason.

I've never hidden the fact that I don't care about Kira. I don't care what criminals he's killed, and I sure as Hell don't care why.

I've spent five fucking years on this case. And five years is a very long time when you've only been alive for nineteen.

Where am I now? I'm sitting in a cold, depressing Mafia base on the outskirts of LA, over 5000 miles away from home. And amazingly, I'm not happy about it.

But that's it. No more.

Next time Mello asks me to do something for him, I'm going to tell him where he can shove the fucking Kira Case. I'm done with this shit.

"Matt!" ... That was quick.

"We need to go to Japan. We have a new lead on Kira. Start packing." He tells me.

No.

"Okay."

As if I ever had a fucking choice.


End file.
